


Girasol.

by Steildottir



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: [ ¡Kenma, tu cabello parece un girasol! ]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	Girasol.

La paciencia de Kenma se estaba agotando ya que sus compañeros tenían la manía de comprar su cabello con un pudin. Cosa que Lev intensificó junto a Taketora.

Se notaba en su rostro que estaba bastante hastiado de todo eso. Kenma tenía una paciencia excepcional, pero los constantes chistes estaban colmando aquella paciencia. 

Aún así, todo se esfumaba cuando hablaba con Hinata. Debido a que vivían lejos, siempre hablaban por teléfono o por mensaje. Kenma podía olvidar un día estresante con tan sólo un mensaje de Hinata. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro cada que hablaban de la cosa más estúpida posible que se les ocurriera. 

Hablando de videojuegos, voley, gatos, pasaban las horas rápidamente. ¿No podía detener el tiempo? Que el tiempo pasara con lentitud, así podría hablar mucho más con su amigo. 

Pero, el tema de conversación ahora fue a parar en su color de cabello. 

¿También dirá que su cabello parecía un pudin? 

"Kenma, tu cabello parece un girasol."

Fue el mensaje de Hinata, con un emoji de girasol al lado. 

La palabra "girasol" resonó en su cabeza. 

Sus mejillas ardieron en un color rojizo, aumentando cada vez más hasta dejarle tan rojo cómo un tomate.

Dejó su celular a un lado y escondió su sonrojado rostro entre sus manos. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Parecía un cumplido o algo por el estilo. 

Esbozó sonrisa boba mientras reía sin ninguna razón aparente. 

Kenma sonreía, porque ya no le molestaba el color de su cabello, es más, ahora le gustaba mucho más. No era un pudin, era un girasol. ¿De dónde sacaba tanta imaginación Shoyo? 

Estaba feliz. No entendía porqué. Simplemente lo estaba. Leer aquel mensaje era todo lo que necesitaba. 

Shoyo lo hacía tan feliz de maneras inesperadas.

...

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba preocupado de haber dicho alguna tontería... "Quizá no debí enviarle 100 stickers..." pensaba viendo todos aquellos stickers de gato que había enviado ya que Kenma no contestaba.


End file.
